tolkien_onlinefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Peter Jackson's The Return of the King Script/The Paths of the Dead
INT. PATHS OF THE DEAD CAVERN - DAY ANGLE ON: ARAGORN leads LEGOLAS and GIMLI into a WIDE CAVERN . . . he WAVES HIS TORCH through the DARKNESS: ILLUMINATING a HUGE, CAVERN . . . A ghastly CRACKING NOISE, like stone being sundered, cuts through the SILENCE. A GHOSTLY FIGURE step from the ROCK WALLS! ANGLES ON: ARAGORN, LEGOLAS and GIMLI look on in HORROR, as a MUMMIFIED SPECTRE looms before them: EYELESS SOCKETS ... ROTTEN TEETH . . . a pale SICKLY GLOW . . . the KING OF THE DEAD! FOG SWIRLS around as the GHOST SNARLS at ARAGORN ... KING OF THE DEAD Who enters my domain? ARAGORN moves forward ... unflinching . . . (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 77, CONTINUED: ARAGORN One who will have your allegiance. KING OF THE DEAD (snarl) The dead do not suffer the living to pass ... ARAGORN You will suffer me! The KING OF THE DEAD's'MALEVOLENT LAUGH echoes through the CVS... AE ANGLE ON: The FOG suddenly ROLLS BACK, forming a retreating wall of GREY VAPOUR ... slowly, RANK upon RANK of SPECTRAL WARRIORSare revealed! GHOULISH FACES . . . RUSTING WEAPONS . . . TATTERED BANNERS. WIDE ON: The FOG reveals a DEAD ARMY of MANY THOUSANDS ... assembled around the CAVERN! ANGLE ON: ARAGORN stares GRIMLY at the KING OF THE DEAD. CLOSE ON: THE KING of the DEAD as he smiles evilly at ARAGORN ... ARAGORN holds his GAZE . . . KING OF THE DEAD ,- '" (chilling) The way is shut . . . THE KING of the DEAD moves relentlessly towards ARAGORN . . . KING OF THE DEAD (cont'd) It was made by those who are Dead and the Dead keep it . . . WIDE: ARAGORN, LEGOLAS and GIMLI are now surrounded by~an ".' ARMY of the DEAD . . . KING OF THE DEAD (cont'd) The way is shut. Now, you must die. ANGLE ON: LEGOLAS fires an ARROW at the KING OF THE DEAD . . . it PASSES STRAIGHT THROUGH! (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 78 CONTINUED: ( 2 ) ARAGORN keeps moving forward, his eyes locked on the SPECTRE. ARAGORN (desperate) I summon you to fulfil your oath! ANGLE ON: The KING OF THE DEAD SNARLS and raises his DEADLY SWORD above ARAGORN' S HEAD! KING OF THE DEAD (raspy yell) None but the King of Gondor may command me! QUICK BEAT: ARAGORN RAISES ANDURIL . . . With a TERRIFYING SHRIEK, THE KING of the DEAD SWEEPS his SWORD towards ARAGORN' S HEAD! SLOW MOTION: ARAGORN raises 'his SWORD in ANSWER . . . a LOW WHISTLE as it SWEEPS through the AIR . . . CLANG! The BLADE · OF ANDURIL clashes with the SPECTRAL SWORD . . . the SHARP RING of METAL reverberates through the CAVERNS ! CLOSE ON: THE KING of the DEAD stares at ARAGORN in DISBELIEF. KING OF THE DEAD (cont'd) (fearful) It cannot be - that line was broken! ANGLE ON: ARAGORN grabs the SHOCKED GHOST by the NECK ... ARAGORN holds the SHARP BLADE against the GHOST'S THROAT! ARAGORN It has been remade! SILENCE. ARAGORN releases the KING OF THE DEAD . . . he ADDRESSES the GHOST ARMY. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 79. CONTINUED: ( 3 ) ARAGORN (cont'd) Fight for us and regain your honour! GHOSTLY FACES stare hollow-eyed at ARAGORN ... ARAGORN (cont'd) (yelling) What say you? SILENCE. ARAGORN (cont'd) What say you? , . GIMLI Aghh! Your wasting your time, Aragprn. They had no honour in life, they have none now in death. ARAGORN (yelling) I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?